Marvel: World at War
Marvel: World at War is a video game available for Wii-U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, and PS4. NetherRealm and Rocksteady worked together, along with the help of Marvel Studios, to make this game. Playable Characters Heroes *Captain America *Iron Man *Thor *Hulk *Ms. Marvel *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Spider-Man *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Thing *Storm *Wolverine *Giant Man Villains *Electro *Mystique *Green Goblin *Venom *Juggernaut *Loki *Dr. Doom *Magneto *Sabretooth *Dark Phoenix *Kang *Deadpool *Madame Viper *Thanos *Ultron DLC Characters First Season Pass *Ghost Rider *Black Cat *Iceman *Carnage *Galactus Second Season Pass *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Absorbing Man *Mysterio *Baron von Strucker Selection Screen Order *Left Side, First Row: Thing, Invisible Woman, Captain America, Scarlet Witch *Left Side, Second Row: Hawkeye, Wolverine, Black Widow, Quicksilver *Left Side, Third Row: Mr. Fantastic, Thor, Storm, Iceman *Left Side, Fourth Row: Human Torch, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Black Cat *Left Side, Fifth Row: Giant-Man, Hulk, Ms. Marvel, Ghost Rider *Right Side, First Row: Galactus, Madame Viper, Magneto, Venom *Right Side, Second Row: Carnage, Deadpool, Sabretooth, Thanos *Right Side, Third Row: Absorbing Man, Dark Phoenix, Loki, Dr. Doom *Right Side, Fourth Row: Mysterio, Green Goblin, Kang, Electro *Right Side, Fifth Row: Baron von Strucker, Mystique, Juggernaut, Ultron Stages *Avengers Mansion *Daily Bugle *Stark Tower *X-Mansion *Prison 42 *Baxter Building *Genosha *Wakanda *Helicarrier *Castle Doom *Oscorp *Loki's Kingdom *Chronopolis *Asgard *New York City DLC Bonuses Pre-Order *Amazon: The Secret Invasion comes with Skrull skins for Captain America, Spider-Man, Madame Viper, Hulk, and Venom. *GameStop: Ultimate comes with Ultimate Universe skins for Spider-Man, Wolverine, Dark Phoenix, Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Venom, Ultron, Dr. Doom, and Hawkeye, as well as 25 additional S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions set within the Ultimate Universe. *Best Buy: Lord of the Vampires comes with a Vampire Lord skin for Wolverine, as well as "Vampire Mode" which turns everyone into vampires during gameplay. *Collector's Edition: The Collector's Edition comes with Vol 1 of the World at War comic book, as well as Marvel NOW! skins for Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man. It comes with a copy of the first season of Avengers Assemble on disc. Lastly, it comes with a stature featuring Iron Man and Loki in battle. *Battle Edition: The Battle Edition also comes with Vol 1 of the World at War comic, as well as the Marvel NOW! skins. Lastly the Battle Edition comes with a fight stick containing Loki (alternate), Iron Man (alternate), Captain America, Thor, Spider-Man, and Madame Viper. Season Passes First Season Pass *Future Foundation skins for Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, and Thing. *Ghost Rider **Ghost Rider comes with a 2099 skin for Spider-Man. *Black Cat **Black Cat comes with a USAgent skin for Captain America. *Iceman **Iceman comes with a Black Panther skin for Storm *Carnage **Carnage comes with an Anti-Venom skin for Venom *Galactus **Galactus comes with an Age of Ultron skin for Ultron Second Season Pass *Quicksilver **Quicksilver comes with a House of M skin for Magneto *Scarlet Witch **Scarlet Witch comes with a Negative Zone skin for Human Torch *Absorbing Man **Absorbing Man comes with a Colossus skin for Juggernaut. *Mysterio **Mysterio comes with an Age of Apocalypse skin for Sabretooth *Baron von Strucker **Baron von Strucker comes with a Hercules skin for Thor Story Synopsis When the trickster god, Loki obtains the Odinforce from his sleeping father, he uses his new powers to alter reality in such a way to turn the heroes against each other. As Captain America and S.H.I.E.L.D. attempt to enslave the whole world to achieve paradise, Iron Man leads the Insurgency of a small group of heroes against them. As war wages between the two "heroes", Kang the Conqueror realizes this event was never supposed to happen, so he travels back in time to before Loki altered reality. Kang selects the heroes Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and Wolverine to travel with him into certain points in the new reality to fix things, and eventually go up against Loki himself. Category:Marvel: World at War Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Games Category:Injustice Fanon Wiki Store Category:Marvel Spin-off